Were what? Sailor Scouts!
by Mayflowerz 411
Summary: Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata are Not just any normal ninja's. Read and find out. Hope You like it.
1. Unknown Gift To Be Told

MayFlower 411: Hi This is my new story, My ditzy friend accedently delete my other story called Enter Haruno Surianna. -Grr- anyways here it is. The Girls Are sailor Scouts.

Naruto: hey i thought it was suppose to be about me -pouts-

Mayflower 411: Dur of course it is but this is my story and HEY DONT GIVE ME THAT LOOK -flicks forehead-

Naruto: ITAIIIIIIIII

Sasuke: 'Hn' Dobe

Naruto: Shut it TEME

ino: DONT CALL SASUKE KUNNNNN NAMES YOU DORK

Mayflower 411: Ino-SAN you mind -wiggles fingure in ear-

-giggles-

Sakura: Hey who's gunna call the disclamer?

MayFlower 411: Well I was gunna say it but i want naruto chan to -traps him in head lock-

Naruto: NANI, HEY HEY MAYFlower Channnnnnnnnnn -whines then falls- mayflower 411 dosnt own naruto.

-story-

It was earlie in the morning, four girls were out in the training ground panting from an intense training. "Few I am exausted". said a girl with long blond hair up in a

high ponytail, side swept bang over her left eye, Her eyes are baby blue and if you look closer you might see a bit of purple hidden in the mix, her outfit is a pair of

purple shorts stopping at the middle thighs, her shirt is a darker purple sleeveless babydoll t-shirt with a midnight purple vest open, her shoes are the aquired ninja

blue sandals that clashes with her choice of attire. and her kunai strap (A/N: whats it called, if you know tell me please) "same here ino chan" said a girl with black

hair with hint of blue to it, she has lavender pearl eyes with no pupils, she is wearing a baby blue sleeveless turtle neck sweater that stops above her belly button,

her bottoms are a darker blue draw string pants with white stripes on the side, and the sandals. "Che Think this is bad, try going against Tsunade Sama's

Training...brutal" said a girl with long pink hair in a french braid stopping at her waist, she is wearing a pale pink tube top with sparkles adoring it, a abit darker pink

vest with gold lining, her bottoms are white ninja capri pants and behind on her butt reads Konoha in pink with gold fading to it and the sandals. "aw come on you

guys a lil more training wont hurt sakura chan" pouted a girl with brown hair up in two buns, her eyes are brown, she is wearing a black t-shirt stoping above her

stomach with two black straps wraping around her stomach, camoflauge green and brown skirt with black spandex shorts under it and her sandals. (A/N: Haha she

hangs around lee too much XD -ducks- eeps sorry )"TenTen Chan" Groaned The Girls.

Off In The Distance

"Icecycle are they the choosen one's...?" a mysterious voice said in a low whisper so low as the girls wont hear them. "Hai SugarCrystal they are" said another voice

just as low as the other one's. "Finally after all this time for searching, We have found them, They probably dont know whats hidden beyond the konoha wall's" said

icecycle, he is a white cat, his eyes are as clear as the ice and on his forehead is a ice mark. "Once they find out about it we have to tell the hokage to keep it a

secret." said sugarcane, she has pale pink furr and red eyes, on her forehead is a s mark in bright pink.

Back with the girls

"well lets go. gotta meet up with the rest of the teams". Said Ino with a grin and a very small blush. "haha you just wanna see saaaaaaaai kuuuun" said the

pinkette in a teasing matter. the other girls stiffled there laughs well with the occasionall giggles slipping out (sorry if spelt wrong) ino blushed a crimson red. "sshut

up, ok so i want to see him so what" said ino scratching her head with a nearvous laugh. "well lets go im thursty". said tenten with a wink at sakura who smirked.

they were deffenetly up to something. hinata shook her head.

Flash Back

_the girls were having a sleep over at ino's house since her father was on a mission. "hey girls lets play kiss,dis truth or dare" said Ino (A/N: My friend and i use to_

_play that when we would sleep at each others house) "I'll go first Ino" said tenten, the girls sat in a circle on there sleeping bags, they were wearing there_

_pajama's. sakura was wearing pink bottoms with red hearts and black skulls and a black faded out hoodie with her name sewed on the back and other patches, ino_

_is wearing a purple silk night gown that stops at her knee's and light purple silk bottoms like capri's sorta, tenten a brown loose fitting t-shirt with eeyor on it with_

_some z'z'z's so it looks like he is sleeping and green sweatpants with a hole in the knee, hinata a light baby blue sleeveless nightgown with some darker blue_

_swirling around it that stops at the feet. "Alright, dis,kiss truth or dare Hinata", the said girl jump and blushed. "Dis". Came out of her mouth with out a second_

_chance. "Alright hinata, Kiba Dis". said TenTen. Hinata shook her head then looked up and "Kiba smells like piss and sweat everytime we train". said hinata as her_

_eyebrow twitched (A/N: sorry kiba fans, just something my friend wanted me to put in) the girls all said ew at the same time. "My turn, Ino chan, dis, kiss, truth or_

_dare". said hinata, ino paled and said truth. "alright who do you have a crush on and why". said hinata, "I am sooo crushing on sai. and why because he is sooo_

_yummy -wink- " said ino, the girls all giggled, hinata blushed and covered her face with a pillow. "INO GAH BAD MENTAL IMAGE" Sqeaked hinata, the girls sqealed and_

_laughed at hinata's out burts._

End Flashback

as the girls were heading to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. on there way there they were arm linked together laughing and smiling. as soon as they arrived there a boy with

spikey blond hair and bright blue eyes waved them down, so the girls went and sat down. "Konoichiwa everyone". said an enthusiastic ino and sat next to... dun..

dun... dun.. sai. everyone ordered there ramen and ate and chatted. "So naruto, how is the training with Jiraiya sama coming along...?" asked sakura while finishing

up her miso ramen. "Great, the pervy sage taught me alot of cool jutsu's but sometimes i think he would wrather peep on girls then spend training time with me"

said naruto, he is wearing a black sleeveless shirt showing his muscular arms, black running pants with orange stripes on the sides with buttons (a/n: uh what are

they called ) and the trademark ninja sandals. hinata was blushing cause of the constant flexing of his arms and flirting. "Well The Title Pervy Sage suits him ne

hehe.." sakura smiled. _**'hey girlie shikamaru is totalling checking us out -drools-'**_ sakura shook her head from hinata fainting. "Oi Dobe Look what you did" said

a guy with long brown hair and pearl eyes like hinata's. "Shit i didnt think she would faint neji teme, we only been dating for a few months after i got back". said

naruto. _'oi kura i saw, why though...? i thought he was dating whats her face...umm... temberlie no... terrie..no'_ _**'TEMARI YOU DUNCE**_' Yelled kura giving sakura a major

headace, ino noticed this and exused herself from sai and went to talk to shikamaru. "Shikamaru, i saw you checking out sakura chan. i thought you were with

temari san". said ino, the guy had his hair in a pineapple style, he is wearing a fish net shirt with a tan short sleeve shirt opened, black baggy pants with a few

chains dangling. "no i found that troublesome whore having sex with Baki Sensei" said shikamara. ino gasped and then growled, he was like a brother to her. "how

dare she, im sooo sorry shikamaru, you deserve better than that sorry exuse of a ninja" said ino. shikamaru nodded and thanked her.

A/N: Well i will work on it summore but i am tired. hope you like it. Ja Ne..


	2. Im soo sorry

**Hey All, MayFlower 411 here, Im sorry I havent written lately, Im On a writer's block and im looking for inspirations for my story. so please bare with me. i have 2 other stories im also working on but I dont know if i am gunna put them up -__-' so yeah.**

**I will update though sooner or later. i hope. Ja for now.**

**MayFlower 411 **


End file.
